Fates Start
by sailorbeautyjean
Summary: Fate Destiny, who is she? Who is she to become? Will Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei help her with her training? Find out how Fate got her start!


Fates start   
Fate, yes this is a story about a girl name Fate Destiny. She wasn't a normal girl, not at all. She was given the position to be a "gundam pilot" in the year after colony 196. But no she did not know this from birth, she found out on her 15th birthday which took place on a nice Saturday in June But here is a major fact, in this time after the war they don't teach anything about wars in school, the focus only on pacifism. And although at this time the earth and colonies are at peace, you never know when a war just might break out again.   
Fate awoke to the sound of he parents talking about some little information she was not supposed to know about, yet Fate still listened to the conversation.   
"You know this will crush her so much!" a woman's soft voice said. "Well what else should we do? They want her and need her skills" a mans deep, strong voice said. "We can't say no, not to them not after what happened so many years ago."   
'What could this be about?' Fate wondered. 'My skills? Do I even have them? I never noticed if I had them, that is for sure. and what happened so many years ago?' She peaked around the stair rail to get a better view.   
"We should wait till after breakfast to tell her, give her time to wake up." her father said as he went into the kitchen to start fixing the meal. The mother agreed and followed him in. Fate sat at the top of the stairway. The breakfast sure smelled good she couldn't wait to eat it. And yet she didn't want to go down for the news her parents would bear. "Are they going to send me to another colony?" she thought aloud to herself "maybe one of the ones with all the fancy electronics and stuff I always like to fool around with. Or maybe it is a good surprise like the ones parents hate and we teenagers love." Fate just couldn't wait any longer. She sat up and dashed down the stairs still in her red pajama's. "Morning mom, morning pop, what for breakfast?" she sat down at her seat at the table. "Is Duo going to come and visit me today? I always like to hang around him he is so cool! Maybe we can even go to the movies again. Is he coming?" Fate looked at her parents hoping that was what was the news. She always like to hang around Duo Maxwell. They have been friends since she was a 7th grader and he was in 8th , and sometimes Duo would bring his friend Quatre Reberba Winner along for the ride. She was hoping that was the surprise. "Yes dear" her mother said in her caring gentle voice "and that isn't all." Fate was so excited. "Really mom your not fooling! I get to spend my 15th birthday with Duo! Ah man thanks mom!" She couldn't believe that was a surprise I mean this wouldn't crush her this was the greatest and if Quatre were to come it would be even better! Her father was getting sick of waiting.   
"Fate sit down honey, we need to talk." her father glared at her with his serious eyes. Fate new things had to be bad, but what she didn't get is how Duo could be bad. "Today, today you turn 15 years old and it is time for you to find your future." Fate knew what was coming 'the talk' she could see it a mile away but she was wrong. "Well unfortunately you future has been chosen for you sweetie and today Duo takes you over to Peace Million to begin your training, your a gundam pilot."   
Fate jumped from her seat and nearly fainted from shock. "Dad what the heck is a gundam pilot! And what on earth does Duo have to do with gundam pilots!?! and why don't we learn of this in school!?!" Fate was just about to fall into her chair when he mother got her a glass of water. "Dear I told you so!" her mother was doing the usual motherly thing. She set Fate into a chair and went by her husband. Her mother almost in tears. "Fate, a gundam pilot is a special pilot who fights in special mobile dolls called gundams instead of fighter planes or mobile dolls, and Duo is one of those pilots and well the reason you guys ended up going to the same school and getting to know each other is so you guys when this day would come would trust each other enough so you would survive the training, see your the first ever girl to go throw this training process and they aren't sure if girls can handle it."   
Fate stood up again her eyes are as wide as they could be "so your sending me as the little experimental guini pig!" she would have killed her father of that were the reason. Her father ran over to her "NO, NO honey no! We just wanted the best for you." "So you send me off to DIE in wars!" Fate was just about to kill her father when he started pacing in front of her and he sat in the chair to the left of her. "Honey, no, do you remember when you were a little girl and you were always going around beating up boys when they hurt you or your friends?" Fate nodded "well I thought you would enjoy the experience."   
Fate glared her father in the eye as to say 'your lying' but wouldn't say a word. "Ok you caught on well the real story is, we had a little 'disagreement' with Rada 16 years ago and were forced to give up our first child to the military forces and well a guy now named Duo, your friend, well his father suggested the gundam pilot idea since that is what he did with Duo at 15 and well we took that. And Its better then being the wife of Rada." her father looked as if he was going to faint from embarrassment. Fate looked into her fathers eyes. "So all in one word or two either I would have been the wife of 'Rada' or been a gundam pilot? Cause of you guys acting like idiots!"   
"Yes" he father looked at his wife and the door bell rang. "That must be Duo, well Fate what do you say?" her father looked at his daughter as though he was going to lose her forever. Which no duh he would unless she were to visit. "I say 'Hey, if Duo's there I'm there!" she ran to the door and opened it to find Duo and Quatre. They looked at her oddly not knowing if she knew today was 'the day'. Duo looked away from Fate and looked at her father for a second. Her father nodded. "Hi ya Fate, so you know?" Duo looked at Fate with his most caring eyes. Oh how Fate loved that look. Fate gave Duo a hug and smiled. "Yeah I know, but its all good. Hi Quatre, you to?"   
Fate always liked Quatre but wasn't sure if he was one of them, I mean Quatre being a gundam pilot. He was so nice and sweet how could he be one of those kind of people who take lives and destroy towns, the kind of people she was about to become. She shuddered at the thought of it all but didn't show her true thoughts in front of Duo and Quatre. .   
"Yes I am Fate, and it will be fun you joining us and all, I am sure we will now become better friends then we were before." Fate was surprised Quatre a gundam pilot? Wow never saw that one coming. But as she looked at Duo all her fears melted away, she knew if Duo was going to be there everything would turn out fine in the end, or so she hoped. "You ready Fate? We need to meet the others."   
Duo was just as excited as Fate was for this but saying goodbye to her parents forever? She didn't know if she could bear that. Did Duo or Quatre go through that same pain? And what did he mean others? Were there really more then 2? How many were there and still to come? After all the emotional time and the tears, which Fate spilled none of. ( she would never in front of Duo and Quatre her future partners )   
They left down the street to the airport base, where they would take the outer space shuttle to the Peace Million, to begin her training. "So what did you mean 'others' Duo, are there more then us 3?" Fate looked at Duo and Quatre no different then before but the tension was really tense, she could feel it in the air. Duo though looked as calm as ever. And Quatre was always happy, never ever seemed to be other then happy. He was always fun to be around.   
"Well Fate" Duo began with a smile on his face. "There are 3 others, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and my personal favorite Wufei Chang." Quatre laughed but Fate didn't get the joke. "Yeah all those guys are quiet and won't give you much trouble, oh but Quatre, Quatre is trouble." Quatre smiled and laughed as to say 'isn't he full of it' "yeah never trust Quatre only me! Duo Maxwell, bum bum bum!" Duo was being the joker he always was and Fate and Quatre laughed right along.   
They approached the base and there waiting for them was Heero, Trowa, and Wufei. Heero fooling on his laptop and, Trowa and Wufei seemed to be having a staring contest. They stood in front of a huge ship with lots of special parts to it. There she saw coming out was Sally Po who was also coming out to greet her. As the approached Fate slowly hid behind Duo, Duo did notice but he would let her seeing as how she must be nervous.   
"Hello Sally" Quatre greeted her with a warm friendly smile as usual and then addressed everyone one else. "Heero, Trowa, Wufei." they all just nodded their heads, this scared Fate half to death. Did they ever talk? Or is this going to be a torture of herself and her image. "Hello Quatre, Duo" Sally Po seemed really nice but yet some what un easy. "Oh so you must be Fate Destiny, hello I am Sally Po I am well a helper of the pilots and now of you." she smiled as to say 'hey everythings ok' "don't mind those 3, their always like that at first then once you get to know them they will be fine."   
"Oh" Fate gazed at them, then at Duo, then whispered in Duo's ear. "I guess this will be a walk in the park." Duo laughed. "Hey you all stop being bumps on a log this is our new partner! Fate! At least say hi or grunt or something to show us your alive." Duo was being silly as usual. Heero gave him the death glare, ah that glare, she never wanted that glare at her. Suddenly Heero stepped out and walk over to Fate. "Fate?" Heero said in a totally straight voice. Fate nodded. "you are going to be entering training as soon as we get to the Peace Million and Duo will be your trainer. Ok?"   
Fate look at Heero and agreed, then Trowa stepped out "Fate, hi I am Trowa, I hope we can become friends, I have heard a lot about you and am looking forward to working with you." he stepped back, while the others blinked in amazement at how many words he had just used and Fate thanked him now it was Wufei's turn.   
He walked to her. "Woman are weak! Will you prove me wrong?" Wufei looked deep into her eyes as to find her true integrity as he does to everyone. Fate hesitated and said under her voice. "Yes sir I will prove you wrong, so very, very wrong." Wufei nodded and went back to his place.   
Sally Po came over. "Ok we can board the shuttle now its all set. Are you ready sweetie?" Sally Po asked and all the pilots looked at Fate waiting for a answer. Fate noticed Duo winked at her and from there on in she knew it was the beginning of the rest of her life. "Yeah I am ready." she said to Sally Po and looked at the rest of the gang and addressed them. "Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wuton I am ready for my training." all the pilots actually bursted out laughing even Trowa and Wufei.   
Fate had no clue what was up but started to run away back home. Back to safety of being normal, a normal teenager, who cared about Duo now this wasn't how she realized then and there she wanted to live her life. She wanted a normal life with proms and boys and school, not fighting evil in space. Duo noticed she was running away and ran after her. "Fate! Fate! Stop come back Fate!" Duo finally caught up with her "Fate whats wrong I thought you were ready?"   
"Stop treating me like a child! I am 15 years old I am not a kid anymore! Your only a year older then me Duo don't treat me like a child." Fate was beginning to cry and Duo saw a tear fall. "This is hard for you isn't it?" Duo although sounded like her father really did care about Fate and what was to happen to her. Fate looked away. Duo stepped in front of her a kneeled down. "Fate I know this is hard but I want to be with you, I like you not as a little sister but as a friend and will you please give this one more shot? For me Fate?" Duo's eyes, no one could resist the caring eye look. Sweet Duo if only he knew how hard this really was.   
"Only on one condition." Fate looked at him with a grin. "And what's that?" "You treat me like a normal teenager! And no calling me sweetie got that!" Fate looked at Duo with angry eyes. She hated being treated like a child. Even though she would be the youngest, she wanted to be a partner not a child. Duo looked her in the eyes. "All right. I swear." Duo smiled and held out his hand, Fate took it and they walk back together.   
"Oh the reason we were laughing was because his name is W-U-F-E-I" Fate suddenly pulled her arm away and turned around to walk away "NO, NO FATE! I am sorry! Come back! I was only kidding please Fate!" Fate turned around smiled and took his arm again. "So was I" They laughed and walked back together to the other pilots. They all did the apology thing and they boarded the shuttle. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre looked at Duo and Fate sitting together. Duo and Fate sat together that whole time on the shuttle. They played cards and tic tac to, and eventually the other pilots saw Fate wasn't so bad, and Fate saw the other pilots were cool.   
They got to the Peace Million and the first thing that happened is the guys all retired, even though she expected to hear something like 'ok now time to train' but they went to their rooms instead and Duo took Fate to his room. "Ok this is were you will stay tonight, I will be in the other room." Duo told her as they entered Duo's normal living quarters, he pointed to the bed and told her to take a seat. She did so and looked at Duo as he was leaving. "DUO!" Duo turned around. "Something wrong Fate?" Something wrong. Of course there is something wrong I just got here and I don't know diddly crap. "Yes Duo there is." Duo returned and sat down next to Fate on the bed. "What is it?" Fate sighed "well uh I need and uh I don't know anything about this place. Uh" Fate got really nervous and Sally Po walked in.   
"Duo go to your room and get some rest for now, her training starts tomorrow! And dinners at 9." "Yes Sally" Duo winked at Fate and left the room.   
Sally sat on the bed next to Fate with a huge box. "This is your new attire, this is what you will wear everyday. And here are you personal needs, tooth brush, comb, etc. you know." Sally showed her the box and they talked about if Fate needed something to call her, fire codes and the situations of the Peace Million. "Dinners at 9" then with that Sally left.   
Fate layed back on the bed. 'So this was it? This is he future? To be in a small room with a laptop and a whole bunch of missions? What was this about? Is this my new life and hat time is it anyway? And were to I go to eat? Ahhh I can't handle it.' Then Duo walked in. 'Yes my comic relief!'   
Fate sat up suddenly. "Duo!" "You ok now?" Duo went over and sat by her on the bed. "I wanted to tell you not to be to afraid of the guys they are kinda weird you could say and I don't want you to be nervous around them." Duo looked at her nervously. "Duo by tomorrow, when I start my training it will all be good, trust me!" Fate looked very confident and was just fooling she really knew this was going to be hell in space. She knew what she was in for. "Hey Duo what time is it?" Duo looked at his watch "time to eat" he held out his arm again. "Shall we?" he smiled at her. "Lets" she took his arm and they headed to the eating room and saw the other pilots.   
They entered the room and took seats next to each other of course. Fate sat between Duo and Wufei. Man Wufei Chang he sure is scarey, he has to be the scariest of all. He is so quiet and so straight. But hey 'whatever works' she thought. After dinner she deserted the other pilots and went around the place looking and giving herself a tour. She came across a door that said 'pilots only' she thought 'hey I am a pilot so lets see what's in here.'   
She slowly and carefully walked in not know if any alarms would go off. It was a dark room so she turned on a flash light. She looked around. "What the hell....." she saw huge machine's, that were extremely big. "Oh my god what is this place?" she started walking further into the room and saw 5 main models, and one that couldn't be made out. Suddenly the lights went on and Fate ran for cover behind one of the machines.   
"Yeah so what do you think of the girl?" one of the dark voices said. "Eh she's ok." another voice answered. She noticed them walk over to the gundams Sandrock and Heavyarms. But she only knew the gundams sight not the names. "Are you going to look at my gundam Quatre?" the first voice spoke as they looked at Heavyarms or in Fates words 'the big red one'. 'Quatre? That was Quatre over there!' Fate thought 'this is my lucky break if Quatre is over there then I have nothing to fear. He wont care if im in here.' she slowly moved closer to the 2 boys. "Yeah I will look at it." Quatre walks over to Heavyarms and got out his equipment. Fate slowly walked over behind Quatre and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Fate thought she would scare him for fun and games but instead she was flipped over Quatre's shoulder and landed on the ground with a BAM! "Ahhhh Quatre! Its only me Fate!" Quatre looked Fate over and checked her for weapons. "Quatre what the hell are you doing" Quatre then back off "Fate what are you doing in here? Your not supposed to be in here, not yet." Quatre was really frustrated at Fate. She had never seen him like this before. Was he actually mad at her? "I am taking you back to Duo." Quatre grabbed Fate and dragged her to Duos room where Duo was busy playing on his laptop.   
"DUO!, take care of this!" Quatre went back to Trowa in the gundam storage room. "Fate?" Duo was shocked. "What was that about? What did you do?" Duo looked at her very strangely, he had no clue what was going on. Duo motioned Fate to sit by him. "I didn't do anything!" "Then why was Quatre mad?" "Cause I was in the room with the big machines." Duo stood up straight. "How did you get in there!?" "The door was open. Duh" Fate was all confused 'what was this?' She thought 'she was a pilot to, why couldn't she go in there? Was she 'not ready' and why were they delaying her training? Did she really have to wait till tomorrow?' "Duo, why am I waiting for tomorrow to train?" Fate looked Duo in the eyes wanting answers. "Cause it is midnight." Duo laughed. But it sure didn't feel like midnight. "Now lets go to bed ok?"   
Duo led Fate to her room, that was his but being borrowed. That where she was staying tonight. "Don't worry your room will be done tomorrow." As the door shut the my room, Fate looked at the clothes Sally Po gave her. "let's see red, red, and what do u know red. Is red my color?"Fate looked through the clothes and finally after all the searching found a red shirt that fit her ok. But was a little big. She laid down in the bed. "Wow this is where Duo always sleeps". She took a big breathe in the pillow. "Hmmmm his herbal shampoo". Fate always loved how Duo smelled he was always so sweet. Suddenly the door opened it was Quatre. "Fate?" Quatre stepped in slowly and Fate sat up. "You wanna yell at me some more mother!" Fate was really pissed at Quatre for yelling at her so much in the storage room. "No Fate, I came to apologize to you I was rude and over reacted, will you forgive me?" Quatre looked at her with one of his looks. She had to except his apology. Then Quatre left and there Fate laid again and was about to drift to sleep when Duo walked in.   
"Fate?, you awake?" Duo snuck in and was by Fates side. She opened one eye. "Yes, now I am." "I just wanted to set your alarm for you. You need to be up at 5am." Duo smiled, set the alarm and left the room again.   
Fate started to think 'wow, today is the beginning of the rest of my life' then Fate finally fell asleep. The sound of the alarm went off 5 hours later. Fate didn't want to get up but decided to make a good impression so got up on the second buzz. She stretched out and went into Duo's bathroom he shared with Heero and Wufei. ( Trowa and Quatre shared the other ) She found lots of hair products and perfumes and oils. 'Man what is all this for' Fate wondered. So she turned on the water, showered and got on her, in her words 'unfashionable' clothes and started down the hall to the laundry room.   
There she met up with Wufei. "Morning Wufei, sleep well?" Fate addressed him with a smile on her face. Wufei had been up all night and all Fate didn't want was to see the 'look'. But Wufei turned to her. "I don't sleep. I work and that's all you need to know now." Wufei then took his laundry and went into his living quarters. "Ok bye Wufei." Fate seemed to be really pathetic but she dropped off her clothes and towels and went back to her room. Put her things back away and went to the eating hall. There the other pilots Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre were waiting for her. Sally Po was the first to stand up and address her.   
"Sleep well sweetie?" Sally Po meant well but Fate got really cheesed off.   
"Ok you guys listen up and listen good!" Wufei walked in at that point and took a seat next to Sally. "I am not a child! I am not a sweetie! My name is Fate and you all will address me as Fate! I am sick of being treated like a child! I am 15 years old and a gundam pilot, please treat me as a partner not a CHILD!" Fate had ran out of breathe and sat down in a seat next to Duo.   
The others stared at her in amazement. "Alright Fate." Heero said with a smile on his face as if he was just waiting for that to happen. Fate smiled and looked at Duo. Duo smiled and then looked at Quatre. "Where's the food Quatre I am starved! What is it this time? Come on we have been waiting for 15 minutes, are you hungry Fate?"   
"Yes, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, before...." Her words faded away as if they were nothing. No one dared ask if something was wrong for they knew already. Quatre looked at Fate and then the others "its your favorite Duo, scrambled eggs and ham. Made your favorite way." Duo cheered and the other smiled as they received their meals. Duo was done first as usual and by the end of the meal it was 6am and time to get ready. "Ok you guys to the training grounds." Heero announced.   
They all got up from the table and headed for the big arena where there was guns, bombs, and other training tools. Heero and Wufei went to practice with bombs and Quatre and Trowa went to work on their gundams in the storage room. Fate looked as the disappeared into the room but then Duo taped her on the shoulder. Fate turned suddenly and knocked her head with Duo's. "Oh, uh" Fate began "im sorry I was." "Never mind its ok, ok now it is time to train. Show me what you got!" Fate looked at him as though he were a cow from Timbuktu. "Ok" Duo continued "how much can you lift?, hows you accuracy?, you speed?," Duo sighed "this might take a while." Fate just stood there and smiled as Duo started up his travel communicator. "0983, 0983,"   
"We read you Duo loud and clear. What is it?" the communicator was a small nifty machine and it looked fun to play with. "Where do I begin with her?" Duo started talking to the communicator. Fate drifted away from Duo and founds some 40lb weights and started to play around with them. "Ok I got you, set her to the speed/accuracy first got it." Duo turned around "Fate? What are you doing!" "What?" she continued as if the weights were nothing.   
"Will you come with me?" Duo led her to the machine and she stepped in. Inside was a cylinder shape and lots of little red dots. A speaker came on it was Duos voice. "Ok set the helmet on your head and put your hand on the handle buttons." After all the boring instructions she was ready and got a, A the first time. She almost got perfect. "Wow Fate you did great." These days went on and on for 2 years. Finally after all that hard training she was ready for her gundam. Her gundam "Doom Hell Pass" was finally complete. Everyone now was about 18 and Faith was 17. This gundam was very advance and before Fate could get into it she had to look at the stats.  
Name: Doom Hell Pass Pilot: Fate Destiny Attachments: 1x twin beam scythe, 2x mounted Volcan, 1x machine cannon, 6x homing missiles, 25x micro missiles, 1x buster shield. Height: 16.5 m / Weight: 7.6 tons / Fighting Ability: 155 / Weapon Ability: 140 / Speed Ability: 150 / Power Ability: 125 / Armor Ability: 140 / Total: 710 / Gundanium Alloy.   
"Woa this will be sweet" Fate exclaimed in excitement. "So do I get to see my gundam now?" Fate was so excited she was literally jumping for joy. This was the moment she was waiting for, this was it, this was the moment, she looked at Duo as to say 'hurry up!'. Duo looked at her and the other gundam pilots followed behind them as Duo led Fate to the storage room where the gundams lay.   
"Fate, you will love this and our first fight in space will be the greatest. You are very dedicated to your position and have work very hard. So here it is." they stood by the door she once entered so long ago but dared not return after that day. The door open and the lights came on. They all stepped inside. Fate gaped at the sight and couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was the gundams she had heard about but never saw. Wing Zero, Death Scythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, and Doom Hell Pass.   
She put her eyes on Doom Hell Pass as if it were a shining new toy she just got for Christmas. But this wasn't a toy this was a weapon. The weapon she would use to kill and hurt people. Innocent people who fight for what they believe in. Is this what she became? A warrior, a person who kills? Could she bear this future. Have her memories come to haunt her? She looked at the gundam and pushed the button to open the cockpit. She jumped in and sat down. 'Woa' she thought as the nice leather touched her body. 'This is what I have been waiting for' Fate laid back and relaxed. 'Oh yeah this will be sweet!" Suddenly she heard Duo.   
"Are the controls ok? You better check them before take off". 'TAKE OFF?' she thought about as she sat there. 'I just got in here and were leaving!' as she fired up the engine but she enjoyed knowing the fact she would get to finally have her first fight in her gundam against her favorite guy in the whole world Duo. She couldn't wait to get started., but was still very nervous.   
"All area's functioning, were set to go! Ready Duo?" She looked at the screen and a picture of Duo appeared. "I'm ready lets go." Duo said with a smile as the top of the storage area opened to reveal outer space. As they blasted up into the sky she found out this was a lot harder then she assumed. After endless cursing and falling from side to side Fate finally got her gundam to stay up straight in space. Duo laughed at the sight but kept the amusement inside.   
"Ok I got it now.:" Fate looked at the controls and set off one of the homing missiles. "Opps" she watched as it hit the unsuspecting Duo. Duo gave a little grunt in pain but got back into ready position. "That's ok Fate. At least I know now you can set off homing missiles." Duo recovered and gave the signal to start the fight. "Go" he screamed as he charged toward Fate. Fate stood there motionless, she didn't know what to do. She was freaking out and had no clue what to push. She looked over at the big red button and by it was SD. SD? What could that mean? She very carefully looked at the button and then looked at Duo who was screaming about being death. She decided there was no other choice. She slowly pushed the button. Suddenly the gundam glowed a bright red. And had exploded with Fate inside!   
"Aahhhh no!" Duo suddenly stopped screaming about being death and flew over the now destroyed gundam. "Fate! Fate!" Duo put on his oxygen in his suite and headed out to find Fates body.   
The other gundam pilots all rushed over to the site. "You didn't tell her about the self destruct button!?!" Heero was really irritated. "You moron!" Duo found Fates body and took her to Deathscythe Hell. He put her oxygen on in her suite. "Fate? Can you hear me? Fate!?!" Duo was freaking out. How could he have been so dumb not telling her about SD. Ahhh what was he thinking.   
They got Fate back to Peace Million and she slowly opened her eyes to a hospital room. It was a week later and she moaned. As she opened her eyes she saw all the pilots looking at her. Fates left arm, and both legs were broken. "How long have I been out?" Fate glared at the other pilots.   
"Oh thank god!!! you have been out for a week." Duo said smiling. "At least your alright, we thought we might of lost you." Duo gave Fate the biggest and gentlest hug. "I am so happy you ok." "Duo why the heck did you not tell me about the self destruct!!!" Fate sat up suddenly but was to weak to stay up and fell back down, knocking her head against the wall. "OUCH!" She looked at Duo with a evil smirk and laughed. "And when do I get to do that again!" Duo was shocked. 'She wanted to do that again?'   
The other pilots gazed in amazement. Quatre looked at her. "You want to do that again?" he was hoping to hear a no, but that wasn't the case. "Yeah! Well not self destruct. But fly again!" Fate looked at the other pilots and smiled a innocent smile.   
"Fate, do you realize both your legs are broken and your arm?" Wufei asked with great concern for he actually did care for Fate along with everyone else. "Actually" Fate laughed "I cant fell anything below my waist, they are there right?" All the pilots laughed and were all about to leave when Fate asked Duo to stay. So the others left and Duo stayed behind. "What is it Fate?" Duo looked concerned that she was going to scream bloody murder at him but no, not in this situation.   
"Duo, well, what do you think of me?" Fate looked down and was a little concerned that his answer would be just 'another pilot'. Fate didn't want that though. She wanted to be more with Duo, Fate has known Duo know for 5 years and has spent the last 2 with him. Enjoying his smiling, suffering through the training and now being broken. She knew Duo pretty well and he knew her but never her true feelings.   
"Well, your my good friend Fate. Why?" 'Dang it!' she thought. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know." She looked at him as he sat there by her. "Well alright then". Duo got up to leave. "Wait" she suddenly shouted. "What is it Fate?" Duo looked at her and wasn't sure what was going on. Fate couldn't help but think 'wait what am I saying? Do I really want to tell him, what is he doesn't think the same, what if he thinks it is to stupid to consider, what is he already had a GIRLFRIEND!' it was to much for her to bear. "Oh, nothing Duo, come visit me again?" "You know I will" and with that Duo was gone.   
What could Fate had been thinking she needed advice but not from a boy she needed a girls advice. She pushed the button to send Sally Po. "Something wrong Fate?". Sally said as she entered the room. "Um" this was really hard for Fate. "Can I ask you advice?" Fate started to blush a bright red. Sally nodded and she sat down to listen to Fate. "Um well, what if you really like a guy you know really well and you wanna you know." she did a hand motion and Sally nodded again "yeah and your afraid of what he might say cause he is older then you and." Fate was interrupted.   
"Say no more." Sally started to pace. "You like this guy but you don't know what to do cause you really like him. I see. You need to think, do you ever think you guys could ever hook up?" Fate looked away. "Probably not, I don't know!" "You need to have more confidence in your self! Give it a try, try asking him when the moment feels right. Or just plain say I love you. Whatever works best." Sally smiled and left the room.   
"What the crap! That's not how things work! Stupid Sally I never did care for her." Fate laid back and looked up at the ceiling. All she could think about was Duo. Duo's hair, smile, personality. She wished Duo would come back to see her.   
After a few weeks of pain and suffering Fate was ready to battle Doom Hell Pass again. She jumped into her gundam and looked at the screen waiting for Duo to appear. Duo face came on and they confirm the situation. In space again they battled, missiles firing, blades slashing, then all of a sudden the oz federation mobile dolls appeared. "What the...Fate don't panic! This wasn't supposed to happen just keep cool and remember all I taught you." Fate nodded and they set out to fight the mobile dolls. Behind them Wing Zero, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Nataku all appeared and help stop the battle. Bombs were going off the federation wasn't being to easy today. Fate screamed as a bomb hit the side of her gundam. Duo came in on voice. "Fate go back to Peace Million, its not safe here for you." "I can handle it!" Fate charged at the enemy and slashed a mobile doll in half. And from the back another mobile doll knocked her causing her to scream again. "Get out now Fate! I order you as your trainer go back now!" "No! I won't give up that easily, you guys thought girls" She was hit in the back again. "You thought girls couldn't handle this type of battle but we can." she turned the gundam around and set off her micro missiles. "I will show you and my father!" She charged again slashing through all the mobile dolls she passed through.   
Then a very quick shot got her in the gundams head that would have caused her to scream but she held it in. "Show me what you got!" she screamed instead and suddenly Epion appeared in front of Fate. "Fate Destiny, here you are fighting wars." the voice laughed. But that voice was so familiar but from where? "Get ready to die Fate!" the Epion charged at her full speed. "Zechs!" she screamed. She knew it, he families long lost enemy, family of Rada. "Your going to kill me well think again." she charged at Epion, as the passed no one was hurt. They turned around to face, face to face. Deathscythe flew over.   
"Your good for being new Fate, but what are you really thinking over there? About your father? Or perhaps your dream Duo? Haha you make me laugh. Ever since I met your family I knew you were trouble. All your stupid crap, I should have killed you before but I wanted to chance for you to meet me. Before I kill you."   
"You will never defeat me! You're not so great!" Duo stood there not knowing whether to stop them and make Fate look stupid or to fight along side her. "Prepare to die!" Zechs cried as he charged again at her with full speed. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Fate charged again. As they both headed toward each other many things went through Fates mind. 'Am I going to live or die? Will Duo ever know? What should I do if I win? What will happen if I lose? Will I die with no honor? Before anyone knew it, it was collision. Both the gundams crashed into one another and began the fight that was sure to be one of their lasts. The bombs went off and the crashes came. The missiles went off at the enemies gundam. The place was dark and you could see the bloody war that was happening. Fate then pulled out her 1x twin beam scythe and Epion pulled outs its beam sword. They stepped back and had a chat one more time.   
"You're impressive Fate Destiny but I have only been toying with you this whole time. Now prepare to face the true wrath of Zechs!" "Whatever you say, aaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she once more approached the other gundam with force. Epion came with a great force and slashed his beam sword at her cutting off her gundams left arm. He laughed at the site but Fate wouldn't give up. She charged at Zechs one last time. Not knowing of she would live or die.   
She powered up her scythe to full power the green beam shining brightly as she grew closer and closer. She gave her scythe a powerful swing at Zechs. There was a long pause. All the other pilots looked on as the scythe was moving slowly through Epion. The scythe tore the gundam like a knife to butter. Electric shocks were flying everywhere and Fate, after retrieving her scythe from the center of Epion rushed away before the gundam would explode. Zechs appeared on her screen. "You have won" Was all he said. The gundam, Epion then exploded spreading bits and pieces of gundam metal parts everywhere along with flesh and blood of Zechs. Fate had won. Fate defeated Zechs. This was a moment she would never forget. The blood and gore. The terror. This was something that impressed in her mind forever. She killed someone, with a single blow. Fate's gundam was low and shutting down.   
Duo rushed to her. "Fate that was amazing, you did it!" Duo gundam Deathscythe was having to hold up Doom Hell Pass. "Fate are you ok?" there was a long pause. 'Did Fate pass out?'. All the 5 gundam pilots appeared on her screen saying "Fate? Fate, are you ok?" Fate sat there staring into the screen. She had killed someone. She was a murderer. She took life away from a living thing. But what if she had died. She finally called in the other pilots.   
"You guys I am fine, are the others gone?" Fate was beat up very badly and defiantly couldn't go on much more.   
Heero then spoke. "Mission complete." Wufei then spoke. "The enemies are gone lets get back." they all agreed and headed back to Peace Million for safety until there next mission.   
At Peace Million Fate laid down to rest for she was exhausted and couldn't move anymore. Duo walked in and sat by her on the bed. "Fate that was great for your first mission. I am impressed" Duo smiled at her. "Fate" She looked at him. "Would you be willing to go with me back to earth for a while?"   
Fate looked at him. "Why go back to earth?"   
Duo replied "I want to get away from wars for a while and spend more time with you." and with that Duo kissed Fate softly on her cheek, And at that moment she knew her next mission. 


End file.
